Dad, Where the Fuck is my Toast?
by XxXYoulovemeanywaysXxX
Summary: Takes Place in Sexy when Burt and Kurt have the talk... Burt never gives Kurt his toast. lol Warnings and Shit inside. Rated T for Warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**So my friend came up with this Idea and I felt like I should write it. It is called Dad, Where the Fuck is My toast? So yeah I hope you like it. Just a little bit of Humor! Spoilers for Sexy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not glee. **

**Warnings: Two Curse words. Talk of sex.**

**Summary: Takes Place in Sexy when Burt and Kurt have the talk... Burt never gives Kurt his toast. lol **

Burt and Kurt were in the Kitchen then Suddenly Burt had Put Pamphlets on the Island. Kurt stared at them and thenhis father.

"Whatarethose?" Kurt asks quickly.

"Some Pamphlets I picked up from the Free clinic, I thought it might help the process along. Because It is time we had... the talk." Burt Explained.

"No it's not." Kurt shakes his head. Burt nods.

"Yes it is." Burt says.

"Lalalalalalaaa." Kurt sings plugging his ear.

"You think this his easy for me? Believe I wanna do this even less then you did." Burt explained putting Kurt's hands down. He leads him to the Table.

"It's gonna Suck for both of us But were gonna get through it together, And we will both be better man Because of it." Burt explaines some more. Kurt sat down and Looked at the Pamphlets.

"First most of the Mechanics, What you gonna be doin, *Says something else*" Burt says quietly.

"So, I want oyu to read them..." Burt Pushes the Pamphlets to Kurt.

"Then I want you to come talk to me about them." Burt finishes.

"Okay." Kurt says quickly and picks up the Pamphlets.

"Okay now, Hey sit down." Burt tells him as Kurt gets up.

"Were just getting started." Burt says.

"For most guys, Sex is the same thing we always wanted to do. you know so It feels great But were not really thinking to much about How it makes us feel on the Inside. Or you know how, The other person feels, About It. " Burt explaines more.

"Woman are Different." Kurt simply says.

"Only because they, *Something* more then just the Phsical. You know when your into somebody in that way, Your Exposing yourself. Y-your never gonna be more Vulnerable. And the scares the Hell out of every guy, I mean How many months I got I got way to deep with a girl, who says he's to cool(It was something like that)." He explaines.

"But thats not gonna happen to me dad." Kurt tells Burt.

"No. It's gonna be worse. Because it's too guys. With two guys, you got two people. Who thinks that Sex is just, Sex. It's gonna be easier to come by. Once you start doing this stuff your not gonna wanna stop. You just gotta know it means something. you know who's doing something. to you. to your Heart. to your Self esteem. Even though it feels like, nothing is wrong." He explained more.

"So, your saying I shouldn't have sex?" Kurt asks.

"I think on your 30th birthday Is a great gift to yourself. So. Kurt, When your ready, I want you to be able to do everything you can do. But when your ready I want you too use it as way to connect to another person. Don't throw your self around. Like you don't matter. Cause you Matter Kurt." Burt explained seriously. He slightly smiles.

"Is that it?" Kurt asked.

"That's it For now. Can I make you some toast?" Burt asked.

"I think I'll take it up to my room, While I look over my new Pamphlets." Kurt says taking the Pamphlets. He neatins up the Pamphlets.

"Thank you dad." Kurt says.

"Your welcome." Burt replied. Kurt get's up and walks to his Room. Burt sighs.

**(A/N: And as you know the Scene ends there. But... )**

When Kurt got to his room. He realized he never got any toast.

"DAD, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY TOAST?" He yelled.

THE END

**Well I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and Check out My stories, This is for my Girlfriend and Baby Blues. Lessthanthree XD Until next time!**

**~Scout.**


	2. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

~ Scout.  



End file.
